monsterwarlordfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Honor Shop/@comment-151.20.87.113-20150525224751/@comment-25335357-20150526013508
Honor Points can be get from: Arena, based on your rank. If you are strong (like Divine, Eternal, and Mystic) in your account, and your rank will be better, if you get Mage, Summoner, or Rhapsodist, or even higher than those ranks, you may get better Honor Points, plus with jewels. To see the rewards of Arena, please click "Reward" from Arena. Epic Boss, if you are on MVP, as the results are shown: MVPs Reward - Max Damage Reward (Not based on the all attacks for the total of the damage, but the biggest damage can hit for once, but it would be affect if you have Divine+ full set, as in all elements to take big damage.) Honor Points x250 - Max Combo Reward (If you are entering Combo Mode, tap the right spot to take a combo, if higher combos, the better your combos, as well you may get that reward. Note: When reaching a higher number combos in the row, it will be harder to pass, as well help one of your member/friend to help you for touching the spot.) Honor Points x200 - Warcry Initiator (I didn't know this one, I would guess when how many times does fill in your warcry gauge. If you are first to fill in the Warcry Gauge, you may receive that reward. The Warcry Initiator can be repeat for many times, based on players who take first to fill in the Warcry Gauge. Warcry Gauge is the bar which you and your allies will fill that gauge. It is located below the screen of the boss, with flaming sword on it. Once it filled, everyone would be stronger for 10 minutes.) Honor Points x100 - Finisher (Royal General) (It can be finished to the one of the players that his/her level is 1-80. It is better when having many Divines to take more damage, and also can be the last player to defeat the boss.) Honor Points x100 - Finisher (Captain of the Guards) (It can be finished to the one of the players that his/her level is 81-160. It is better when having many Divines to take more damage, and also can be the last player to defeat the boss.) Honor Points x150 - Finisher (Supreme Commander) (It can be finished to the one of the players that his/her level is 161-380. It is better when having many Divines to take more damage, and also can be the last player to defeat the boss.) Honor Points x200 - Finisher (Bahamut, Volcanic Dragon Lord) (It can be finished to the one of the players that his/her level is 1-380. It is better when having many Divines to take more damage, and also can be the last player to defeat the boss.) Honor Points x300 The Rewards of the Epic Boss can be found here or you may learn it here. Lucky Roulette, it is the roulette that not just for the stronger monsters who has higher levels, but ONLY players who does lucky in the game. If you try it Attack/Defense Rune or Reversal Rune for 1 item, it might not help you became lucky. As you made up to the M Coins, even when 100 or 200 Mcoins, helps you became lucky. Jewels are also to help you became lucky. But there is only one: Honor Points! If you get 100 Honor Points (Not Honor Roulette) from the roulette, it is quite useful! When in Honor Roulette, mostly you can get is 5 Honor Points, useless, though? As well if you get lucky and lucky to the game, you may get higher number of Honor Points! If you keep getting a item with no luck in roulette, do not complain, as well there is a chance to became lucky. Lucky Roulette would get you for a most, is a random item, if you can see. When starting a roulette, you can see that the items are randomly placed in the roulette, for no reason. ---- If you have questions, please leave your comment here, and replying your question as fast as I can.